devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:UltorisTenebrae/Team Rift (OC squad)
Sachiko Amori '''is the leader of Team Rift, and cowardingrobot's character. Appearance Sachiko wears a White fedora and a coat with a white shirt inside, she carries two flame of fate daggers. Moves Personality She is an irresponsible leader and often doesn't care, but when she fights she always tries. Tips on how to use It's impossible to mess her moves up. Her basic combo is in order: E, R, F. Trivia *Sachiko's daggers were modeled by her creator her comrades also have custom weapons. Komeji Karuko is a Team Rift member. He is based off the player cowardingrobot. Appearance Komeji wears a Red coat and a scarf. He has black hair with a red streak and carries a large great sword. Moves Relationships Avali and Reiji Karuko The youngest brother. Tips on how to use His best combo is R, F, E, LMB. Trivia *He is the youngest of three siblings. Avelyn Mythcaster is a Team Rift member. She is based off the user cowardingrobot. Appearance Avelyn wears a blue trench coat and hat to match her hair and wields an Ice staff. Moves Personality Avelyn is clever and cunning she can easily fool a weak minded individual. Tips on how to use Use E when enemies are close, and press R, LMB, F from afar. Trivia *Team Rift's only Mage and Alchemist. Maichiro Ayase is a Team Rift member. He is based on the user, cowardingrobot. Appearance Maichiro wears a golden peacoat to match his team and has blonde, side-spiked hair with goggles. He wields a massive hammer named Excelsior. Moves Tips on how to use LMB, E, R, then F when the hammer comes back. Trivia *He is a mixture of Thor and Reinhardt. Avali Karuko is a Team Rift designed by user cowardingrobot. Description Avali is a young girl in a green coat with green hair and an occulusion scope over her eyes. She is carrying dual Narukami pistols. Moves Personality Avali is cool and goes with the flow. She knows what to do all the time. Ever since she was little, she would help her siblings when they needed it. Relationships Komeji Karuko She is Komeji's older sister. Reiji Karuko She is the younger sister of Reiji. Tips on how to use R, F, E, Spam LMB. Trivia *The middle child of three siblings. Teru Mayumi is a Team Rift member. He is based of the user, cowardingrobot. Appearance Teru appears as a teen with an innocent smile and long black hair with the star system in it. He a purple coat and a massive sword. Moves Personality Teru is a mute, he has no further personality developement since he can't speak. Tips on how to use E, LMB, R, F. Trivia *He is named after Teru Makami from Death Note. Reiji Karuko is a Team Rift member. He is created by cowardingrobot. Appearance Reiji has a purple-black coat and hair. He carries two FoF swords. Moves Personality Reiji is a conniving delinquent on the outside, but deep down, he cares for his siblings. Relationship Komeji Karuko and Avali Karuko The oldest brother of the three. Tips on how to use LMB, E, F, R (While they are stuck) Trivia *The oldest of three siblings. Conclusion This is just a shitpost page that will have no significance, what-so-ever. I just have this page to practice designing. However, do not copy any of the moves, even if I said I was most likely not gonna buy them in. Category:Blog posts